


YAKULT

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Hoely Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry sa Yakult, Summer break
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: May special technique si Jongin sa pag-shake ng Yakult niya.





	YAKULT

**Author's Note:**

> ONESHOT PWP. NOT part of Babu Nation Series.  
> This is a different AU po huhu. 
> 
> UNBETA'D. PATAWAD PO HUHU.
> 
> Happy Hoely Week mga sis. Happy Easter, Chr*st has risen!! Let us rejoice.  
> Don’t expect a lot. Halos same plot lang ‘to with Balenciaga. As in. HAHAHAHA. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I'm still working on GALET English translation and Babu Nation Part 3.  
> Please look out for those as well [eye emoji]

 

    
Thank you [@baoziumin_](https://twitter.com/baoziumin_/status/980811145765253121) for this edit HAHAHAHA

 

Holy week na holy week. Easter Sunday at walang kalaman-laman ang kalsada pero maraming tao sa sari-sari store ni Aling Vicky sa kanto ng Narra Street, Barangay Sta. Carmela, Zone 34, Manila City, Philippines.

 

Malas si Kyungsoo at siya ang bantay ngayon.

 

Eto kasi ang ‘part-time job’ niya ngayong summer para makabili ng bagong Vivo V7+. Tanghaling tapat ngayon at tatlo ang tambay sa bangketa sa labas. Napakaingay. Dagdag sa init ng lansangan at kulo ng ulo niya sa sobrang inis.

 

“Kyungsoo, isa pa ngang RC Cola!!” Sigaw ng matangkad na malaki tenga. Si Chanyeol, isa sa tatlong tambay sa labas.

 

Pangatlo na niya ‘yan. Hindi ba siya natatakot mabutas tyan niya? Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi humugot ng bagong plastic at buksan ang ref sa likuran ng tindahan.

 

Napaungol siya ng di-oras ng matamaan ng malamig na hangin galing sa ref. “Oh my god… _So good_ …”

 

“Kyungsoo, ano na?? Baka ano na linagay mo sa RC Cola ko!!”

 

“Eto na!!” Ayan, nahuli tuloy. Sinara niya kaagad ang ref at pinuno ang supot. Pagkatapos, bumalik siya sa harap at inabot kay Chanyeol ang plastic through the butas sa gitna.

 

“Tenks, Soo.”

 

“Kuya Soo, ako rin!! Tatlong Yakult!!” Pahabol naman ni Sehun--payatot na naka-white sando at green pambahay shorts.

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo. “Ha, baket tatlo?” Besides Chanyeol, dalawa lang naman silang natirang walang drink sa labas--Si Sehun na humingi ng Yakult, at isa pang payatot na puyat na dugyutin friend nilang si Zitao (aka ‘Sitaw’).

 

“Para kay Jungen!!” Ayan, si Sitaw na ang sumagot. “Sunod daw siya in a while. _Yeeee~_ ”

 

Naghiyawan at apir sina Sehun at Zitao, pero no reax si Chanyeol. Kakauwi niya lang kasi ng two-month vacation from Colorado kaya late sa chismis. Inangatan lang niya ng kilay ang dalawa. “Anmeron, mga broskie??”

 

Ngumiti si Sehun. ‘Yung ngiti na ang sarap sapakin. “Heehee, ‘di mo kasi alam!! Crush kaya ni Jongskie Jongslord Jongspacito si Kuya Soo!!”

 

“Ano?!”

 

Tumayo si Zitao at lumapit sa sari-sari store window para mang-asar pero no reax din si Kyungsoo. “O, ayan, Kuya S!! Kami na nagsabi sayo, ah!”

 

“Umm… okay.”

 

“Ano ba ‘yan! ‘Yan lang ba masasabi mo??” Tumayo na rin si Sehun at pinatabi si Chanyeol para siya naman yung nasa kabilang side ng window. Ang order nila ng tatlong Yakult, forgotten na.

 

“Kuya S, ‘di mo ba halata?? Kung makatingin sayo parang gusto kang kainin!!”

 

“Tapos pag malapit sayo, todo-flex, todo-straight back, todo-palaki katawan!!”

 

Nagtawanan ang dalawang payatot. Nasa tabi na lang si Chanyeol, naglalaro ng Mobile Legends.

 

Sumimangot na lang si Kyungsoo. Ano ba magagawa niya? Hindi naman siya manhid para hindi ma-figure out na gusto siya ni Jongin…

 

It all started March 3, 2018… Ang day na nag-move in si Jongin--anak ng kumare ni Aling Vicky from Nueva Ecija. Nagsimula siyang makitira dito sa kanto ng Narra Street, Barangay Sta. Carmela, Zone 34, Manila City, Philippines para makapagtapos sa kursong BS Criminology sa isang top university in the area para palitan si Cardo bilang new protagonist ng ‘Ang Probinsyano’ Weeknights at 7:45 p.m. on ABS-CBN Primetime.

 

Una silang nagkakilala ni Kyungsoo nung March 5. Pinabili lang ng suka si Kyungsoo at hindi pa nakiki-’part-time job’ dito.

 

Alalang-alala pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Basketball shorts ng Cavs lang ang suot si Jongin noon. Nagbubuhat siya ng mga kaha ng San Mig Light. May bimpo nakasabit sa leeg niya at pawis na pawis siya.

 

Masherep. That, he cannot deny. Kasi ba naman--

 

Ubod ng bigat ata ang dala-dala niya at tigas na tigas, nginig na nginig ang tanned arms niya. Ubod ng bigat ata ang mga dala-dala niya dahil panay ang “ _Puta…_ ” at “ _Shit…_ ” ng deep voice niya with lip bite and grit ng teeth sa bawat hakbang.

 

Nung time na ‘yun, nakatalikod siya, so front row audience pa si Kyungsoo sa pag-relax and contract ng back muscles niya. Nung time na ‘yun, never pang nakakita si Kyungsoo ng lalaking maskuladong hubad kaya shookt siya.

 

Kaya nung tumalikod si Jongin para kunin ang last kaha, siya pa ‘yung napasigaw nung nakita niyang frozen solid si Kyungsoo sa harap niya.

 

“Alam mo, kami ang eye witness ‘nun.”

 

“Oo, kami ang first on the scene!”

 

Oo nga pala. Parating sina Sehun at Tao noon. Siguro mga ten hakbang from the sari-sari store ng biglang makarinig sila ng sobrang lakas na “AY, TANGINA MO!!” with a loud crash--

 

Tumakbo sila kaagad at natanga ng madatnan si Kyungsoo in between a naked guy’s legs, apologizing profusely.

 

“Alam niyo, nag-iimbento na naman kayo ng hindi totoo.”

 

Iyak na iyak si Sitaw sa kakatawa. “Puta, kaya pala, Kuya! First meeting pa lang, ambilis niyo na!! Kaya malakas tama ‘nun sayo--”

 

“Tapos beer pa dala-dala niya, lakas tama talaga, AAAAYYY--”

 

Sobrang benta ang joke ni Sehun kay Sitaw. ‘Di naman nakakatawa. Para silang gago. Tumalikod na lang si Kyungsoo para kunin ang forgotten order ng tatlong Yakult. Paglakad niya pabalik, nagsalita si Chanyeol.

 

“So, ‘yun na yung first time na nag-meet sila? Ba’t ganun position nila?”

 

“Kase nahulog yung kaha, okeyyy--nabasag mga five bote.” Napatingin si Sehun sa mga beer na nasa ref. “Puro bubog as in andami.”

 

“‘Wawa Jungen noon na-sprain ata. Lumuwas galing probinsya tapos na-sprain kagad. Ayan, pulis kase.”

 

“O, tapos?” Tuloy ni Chanyeol. Umusog siya ng onti nang ibaba ni Kyungsoo ang tatlong Yakult sa labas ng window. Nag-eye contact sila, kaya directly na niyang tinanong: “Ano na nangyari sa inyo?”

 

“Wala!! Eh ‘di namuhay ng mapayapa! Ewan ko sa kanya, pero ako chill lang ako dito. Sila Sehun lang naman gumagawa ng issue sa ‘min.”

 

“Oy, ba’t pangalan ko kagad!!”

 

“Hoy, cute kaya kayo!” Kinuha ni Sitaw ang isang Yakult at ininom ng walang shake. Napa-cringe si Kyungsoo. Oh my god, hindi dapat ganyan… “Pasalamat ka nga minamatchmake namin kayo, eh. Tingnan mo, may insider info ka pa na crush ka ni Jungen. Pano mo malalaman kung wala kami, diba?”

 

Nagtiklop ng braso si Chanyeol at sumandal sa dingding. “Ikaw, Kyungsoo? Gusto mo ba siya?”

 

“NAKO--!!” Tinaas ni Sehun ang isang kamay habang shineshake ang sariling Yakult. (Buti pa siya). “Lam mo Kuya C, alam namin ni Sitaw ‘yan. Pabebe lang ‘yan si Kuya S, _pramis_.”

 

“ _Promise_.” Repeat ni Sitaw, but with British accent.

 

“Pano niyo naman alam na gusto ko si Jongin? Nababasa niyo ba isip ko?”

 

“Hindi!” Binuksan ni Sehun ang Yakult niya at nag-sip ng onti. “Pero nababasa namin...at _nakikita namin_ ang mga kilos at galaw mo~”

 

“Galaw mowww~~”

 

\--

 

Hindi tago sa lugar nila na mahilig mag-topless si Jongin.

 

Wala pa siyang one month dito pero kulang-kulang na ata wardrobe niya.

 

Kasi habang nagwawalis ng bangketa sa harapan, habang nagbubuhat ng kung anu-anong delivery na mabigat, habang nagbabantay ng tindahan, habang linalaro alagang askal ni Aling Vicky na si Tagpi, HABANG NAGBABARBELS SA BANGKETANG KAKALINIS NIYA LANG, habang NAGDIDILIG ng ORCHID ni Aling Vicky (na ‘di naman kailangan diligan pero BAKIT DINIDILIGAN NIYA PA RIN [eye emoji])--Lahat ‘yan, palagi siyang _topless_.

 

Nung una, inisip ni Kyungsoo na masasanay siya eventually. Sa bahay nila, tatay at kuya niya naman palaging nakahubad, kaya ‘di niya alam kung bakit hindi siya masanay-sanay kay Jongin.

 

“‘Cuz you wanna fuck him nga.”

 

“Tangina, Sitaw--!!!” Halos mabuga ni Chanyeol ang RC Cola niya. Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo sa loob-loobin niya na ‘di na niya kailangan kumibo kasi si Chanyeol na ang pumalo ng noo ni Sitaw para sa kanya.

 

“Teka, nasan na ba ‘yung hubad na ‘yun?” Lumayo si Sehun with matching drag ng Islander slippers sa cement ground. “Pota, wala naman traffic sa ESDA, ah! Sopas na Yakult niya sa sobrang init, pota.”

 

Kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang Yakult. “Ref ko na muna, sige.”

 

“Ay, ayan na siya, Daaaaay!!!”

 

Tumalon-talon si Sitaw ng makitang parating ang makintab na bagong carwash na pedicab with gold **88** na nakapintura sa itaas.

 

May tarpaulin ng mukha ni Mayor Erap with Manila City Hall and bold text ‘MANILA: FORWARD EVER, BACKWARD NEVER!’ superimposed sa background nakadikit sa harap para kitang-kita ng lahat kung sino ang Diyos sa ciudad na ‘to.

 

Si Jongin, ang nagpepedal ng pedicab (na pagmamay-ari din ni Aling Vicky). Pawis na naman. Pero hindi hubad. (Sayang).

 

Mukha siyang confused kasi nagpalakpakan ang tatlong tambay pag-park sa bakanteng lote tapat ng tindahan. Pagbaba niya ng pedicab, umangat pa ng onti white t-shirt niya galing JAG Jeans at sumikip ang paborito niyang Cavs basket shorts.

 

Ahhhmmmm.. medyo matigas po, medyo lang. Parang Baguio pero mas matigas...

 

Paglapit niya, umakbay si Chanyeol sa balikat niya at humirit ng “Hello and welcome to UNIQLOOOOO---!!!”

 

Halos i-mob siya ng tatlong tambay. Panay ang asar ni Sehun at Chanyeol habang kilig na kilig si Sitaw. ‘Di mapigilan mag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo sa sobrang drama nila. Masyado silang masaya. Parang tatay nila si Jongin na kakauwi lang ng Dubai.

 

Nagtama ang mata nila at hindi madeny ni Kyungsoo ang kilig na kumuryente mula paa hanggang [eye emoji] hanggang tyan hanggang dibdib hanggang pisngi. Slow-mo ang pagngiti ni Jongin sabay ng pag-run through ng kamay niyang maugat at pawis sa bangs na masyado ng mahaba.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

 

Linagay ni Sitaw ang ulo niya sa shoulder ni Jongin. “Hi, Jungen.”

 

“Tangina, Sitaw. ‘Wag ka epal!!” Dapat bulong lang intention ni Sehun, pero rinig naman ng lahat.

 

“Ayyy, ala-sais na pala!!” Dahilan ni Chanyeol. Nakalabas left wrist niya pero wala namang relo. Also, tanghaling tapat pa rin kaya?? “Hinahanap na kami ng nanay ko!! May hain daw sa bahay namin--Sinigang na UHAW--”

 

“Ay, paborito ko ‘yan!! Alika na, Sitaw, alis na tayo!! Tayong tatlo lang ni Chanyeol--!!”

 

Gustong mag-face palm ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang halata. Nagkaladkaran ang tatlo dala-dala ang mga inumin. Hindi pinalipas ni Sehun na lumingon at kumindat with matching malaswang paglabas ng dila and peace sign. “Next time na lang bayad, Kuya Soo!! Galingan mo, Jongskie!!”

 

Within two minutes, tumahimik ang buong tindahan. Parang never dumaan ang tatlong tambay.

 

Sobrang tensionado ang hangin. Alam ni Kyungsoo na alam ni Jongin na alam na niya. Grabe talaga. Bakit kasi siya napapasok sa ganitong sitwasyon.

 

“Sorry, pala na pawis ako, Kyungsoo,” ngiti si Jongin. Puta, ayan na siya.

 

Inangat ni Jongin ang bimpong laging nakasabit sa matabang leeg niya para punasan mukha niya.

 

Tingin naman si Kyungsoo. Sinundan niya very, very attentively through the store window ang pag-stretch ng leeg ni Jongin para walang mamiss sa pagpunas.  Nako, ang kapal po talaga, ang taba. Parang Baguio talaga.

 

“Ano ‘yan?”

 

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa Maynila. “H-Ha?”

 

Ngumuso si Jongin sa kamay niya. Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at napansin na hawak-hawak niya pa rin ang lukewarm Yakult na inorder ni Sehun kanina.

 

“Ah, Yakult mo ‘to. Kumuha si Sehun para sayo.”

 

Linagay ni Jongin ang brasong mas makapal, mas matigas, mas mataba sa patungan tapat ng window at nag- _flex_. Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Puta, tama nga sila Sehun. Todo papansin nga.

 

“Talaga? Paborito ko kaya ‘yang Yakult,” at ayan na ulit ngumiti na naman po. Napakagwapo po.

 

“Kuha kita mas malamig. Wait ka lang dito.”

 

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at tumungo papuntang ref. Nasa lowest shelf ang mga Yakult kaya yumuko siya para ibalik ang hawak niya para ipalit sa mas malamig. At dahil sobrang caring si Kyungsoo, sinadya niya pang kunin ang Yakult na nasa pinakalikod habang nakataas ng pinakataas ang pwet niyang kasing taba ng leeg ni Jongin--para ang mabibigay niyang Yakult ang pinakamalamig sa lahat.

 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa window. Kita niya kaagad na tulala si Jongin. Bukas pa ang bibig. Kulang na lang tumulo laway niya.

 

Binaba niya ang Yakult sa patungan. Tinama niya sa siko ni Jongin. Bigla tuloy nagising.

 

“O, ikaw na bahala mag-explain kay Aling Vicky kung bakit wala na namang bayad yung tatlo, ah. Tutal mas close naman kayo.”

 

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang Yakult. Natuwa naman siya nung habulin ng tingin ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Pano ba naman. Yung paghawak niya sa Yakult, buong kamay nakabalot ng mahigpit.

 

Mas lalong bumigat ang tension.

 

Nag-thank you si Jongin bago umurong at umupo sa bangketa. Syempre, nakabukaka. Pinaypayan niya ang sarili gamit ang libreng kamay.

 

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Huhubad muna ko, ah? Init kasi, eh.”

 

Tumugtog ang kanta ng Aegis sa ulo ni Kyungsoo sabay ng paghatak ng malaking braso sa hem ng white t-shirt. Habang unti-unting umaangat ang manipis na basang tela, kumakanta rin ang banda sa tenga niya--’ _Sino ba naman ako para pigilin kaaa_ …’

 

Now, topless. In all of his eight-pack glory, hindi napigilan ni Jongin na mapangisi. Tangina, he knows talaga. He knows talaga that he looks GREAT.

 

Nonchalantly, linagay niya sa tabi ang t-shirt at rineady i-shake ang Yakult na nasa kanang kamay niya.

 

At oh my god, mga sis. Ang method ng pag-shake niya--

 

Nilapit ni Jongin ang Yakult sa bandang pusod, ibabaw lang ng waistband niya. Inangat niya ng onti ang ulo niya para panorin si Kyungsoo mula sa gilid ng mga mata niya bago i-shake ng mabilis ang kawawang Yakult. Shake na mabilis. Shake na parang NAGJAJAKOL.

 

Napatakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo. Oh my god, talaga--

 

And just as soon as it started, the shaking had to come to an end.

 

Parang kawawang tutang nakachain sa kulungan si Kyungsoo dahil wala siyang magawa kundi panorin si Jongin na sipsipin ang frothy Yakult. Tangina, sinadya pa niyang damihan ang pagtungga para ma-stain lips niya.

 

Pagkatapos mangalahati, binaba ni Jongin ang bote para dilaan ang lips niya with eye contact kay Kyungsoo from beyond the sari-sari store window.

 

Mabagal ang pagdila. At sobrang unnecessary ang open wide ng mouth niya. Yung speed pa ng pagdila ni Jongin sa lips niya, 3 millimeters per second. Alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yan. Best in Math siya nung Nursery.

 

“Soo.. Ang sarap talaga ng Yakult, ‘no?” TANGINA KA.

 

Ininom ulit ni Jongin. This time naman, nakanguso. Puta, parang minomomol yung bote.

 

‘Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung maaawa siya or magseselos sa lecheng Yakult na ‘yan. At.. at… at nako, ayan na po talaga, merong nalamang pagtulo mula baba hanggang Adam’s Apple!! NAKOP--

 

PUMIKIT. PUMIKIT PA PO SIYA.

 

At napaungol. Sarap na sarap si Jongin. Puta, ano bang nilagay na lactobacillus casei sa boteng ‘yan na sarap na sarap siya?!

 

Nag-ring ng malakas ang Nokiang pang-Autoload ng sari-sari store. Half na napamura in blue balls si Kyungsoo, half na nagpasalamat. Chineck ni Kyungsoo ang text na natanggap ng phone. Halos mabato niya sa drop box ng Puregold ng makita niyang chain spam lang pala.

 

Pagligpit ni Kyungsoo ng phone katabi ng cashbox, papasok na si Jongin sa side entrance ng store papuntang bahay ni Aling Vicky. Ang JAG Jeans white t-shirt niya, nakapatong sa taas ng bimpo niya.

 

“Sige, Soo. Una na ko, ah? Ligo muna ko sa taas.”

 

Hindi man lang siya lumingon pabalik ng maglakad paalis.

 

\--

 

Isang linggo ang lumipas pagtapos ng insidente at dumadalas na ang pag-inom ng Yakult ni Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo

 

Sobrang grade school. Hindi gets ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganito ang galawan ni Jongin. Ba’t kailangan magpaka-porn star pa sa harap niya imbis na magyaya na lang makipag-sex?

 

“Alam mo, pwede mo naman gawan ng paraan, Kuya.”

 

Si Sehun at Zitao lang ang tambay today. Nagpapaka-Tiyang Amy sa Face to Face on TV5 na naman si Sehun habang lumalamon ng Clover Ham & Cheese flavor si Sitaw.

 

“Kung puro makeout with Yakult ‘yang si Jongslord at never makeout with you--I suggest na ikaw na ang kumilos.”

 

“Tama.”

 

“Penge nga niyan, Tao!” Nag-commercial si Sehun para kumuha ng Clover. Minura siya ni Sitaw kasi pagbawi niya ng kamay niya, isang handful kinuha niya.

 

“Anyways--Kuya Soo, umaksyon ka na rin.”

 

“Baka inaantay ni Jungen na i-reciprocate mo landi niya.”

 

“Oo nga, Kuya! Lumandi ka pabalik!!”

 

“Oo, kuya!! Baka paulit-ulit niyang ginagawa kasi gusto niya gumanti ka!”

 

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. Ibalik ang landi. Gumanti. Paano naman niya magagawa ‘yun?

 

“Pano ko naman magagawa ‘yun?”

 

“Ay,” nag-giggle si Sehun. Dilaw ngipin niya dahil sa Clover na kinain niya. “Bigyan ka namin tips. ‘Lika dito!!”

 

“Ha??? Patay ako kay Aling Vicky ‘pag walang bantay sa tindahan niya!”

 

“Basta!! Alika dito, kami bahala!!”

 

And so open arms si Sehun kay Kyungsoo, na parang Christ the Redeemer statue. Pero imbis na langit ng kabaitan, langit ng kalibugan ang advice ang handang ibigay sa kanya…

 

\--

 

Okay. Breathe.

 

Today, with all of Sehun’s consolidated advice, ready na si Kyungsoo.

 

Ready na siya. Dito. Right now. Sa labas ng sari-sari store. In 30-degree weather. Wearing a crop top na hiram from kapitbahay niyang si Seulgi, and old baby blue Nike gym shorts na may malaking darker blue check from thigh part to waist na galing high school pa. Mejj masikip na, actually. Pero mas okay daw ‘yan, sabi ni Sitaw.

 

Nakiusap rin si Sehun sa Ate Boa niya na lagyan ng light makeup si Kyungso na--truly ‘di madeny ni Kyungsoo na-enhance kahit papano ang beauty niya.

 

Kanina, dumaan si Chanyeol at napa-take two sa kanya from behind the store window.

 

“Whoa, Kyungsoo? Ba’t parang ang ganda mo today?”

 

Excuse you, Chanyeol. _Palaging_ maganda si Kyungsoo. Not just today.

 

At kinakabahan rin si Kyungsoo, actually. Hawak-hawak niya ang brand new walis ting-ting galing Dampa na kakabili lang nung Tuesday.

 

Nakakakaba. May script kasi siyang kailangan sundan.

 

“Sabi mo, kuya, na hindi mo alam gagawin mo, diba?” Flashback time. Si Sehun ‘yung nagsabi niyan. “Bibigyan kita ng step-by-step. Gagawin mo, susundan mo lang at guaranteed na mapapasayo na siya.”

 

“And don’t worry! Inalam na namin preference ni Jungen at swak na swak ka dun!” Dagdag ni Tao. “Kami na ang naglista para sayo. Sureballs naman na gusto ka niya, eh. Eto lang ang final blow para talagang magka-something na kayo!”

 

At ang unang step nga--ang outfit na suot niya ngayon. Yung din ang reason kung bakit nagwawalis siya sa labas.

 

Hay, puta. Ang inet. Kelan ba dadating si Jongin?? Never naintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit gustong-gusto niyang magpapawis sa ilalim ng araw.

 

Halos maging white na ang sahig sa kakawalis ni Kyungsoo. Mga thirty minutes na siguro ang lumipas pero wala pa rin si Jongin. Ready na mag-give up si Kyungsoo. Papasok na sana siya ng tindahan ng makarinig ng pamilyar na busina ng #88 na pedicab…

 

Shet!! Kahit kilig, kailangan carefree. Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagwawalis kahit walang ng niisang piraso ng alikabok sa buong vicinity.

 

Narinig niyang bumaba si Jongin mula sa pedicab at mas lalong linabas ang pwet niya. Rinig niya pa rin ang boses ni Sitaw sa ulo niya, ‘Ilabas mo ng todo pwet mo, Kuya! Ilabas mo tulad ng weekly Pilates mo!!”

 

“Kyungsoo! Ba’t nandito ka?”

 

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagwawalis at hinanda ang sarili for 0.5 seconds bago humarap kay Jongin.

 

Kulang ang 0.5 seconds.

 

Topless na naman si Jongin. (Thank you, Manila weather). Pawis na naman, basket shorts na naman. Pero, may isang naiiba sa itsura niya. And that is--

 

NAKA-MANBUN SIYA.

 

Potangena, andaming ineffort ni Kyungsoo. Nag-crop top, nag-makeup, halos lumitaw na buong pwet niya sa sikip ng shorts niya pero TALO ng lahat ang MANBUN ni Jongin.

 

“Nagwawalis ako,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang pilit ang smile niya, sure siya mukha siyang in pain. Pero mukhang hindi naman napansin ni Jongin. Nag-step back siya ng onti para i-head to toe si Kyungsoo. Tangina talaga, nakakatunaw nga.

 

“Wow, ah. Ang ganda mo today.”

 

Mas lalong sumikip ang shorts ni Kyungsoo. “Salamat, hehe.”

 

Binalik ni Jongin ang tingin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Seryoso ang expression niya, pero bumalik kaagad sa usual na ngiti niya. “Pasok tayo? Mainit dito, eh.”

 

Nagpigil ng tili si Kyungsoo bago tumango ng maigi. Hindi siya makasalita.

 

\--

 

Tatlong beses pa lang nakakapasok si Kyungsoo sa bahay ni Aling Vicky.

 

First time, noong prusisyon ng statwa ni Mama Mary na pinagpapasahan sa bawat bahay ng barangay. Second time, nung may pinaakyat siyang Amber na Pancit Palabok. Third, nung may pinaakyat siyang Conti’s na Mango Bravo.

 

Eto na ang fourth time, at never inakala ni Kyungsoo na ganito pa ang magiging reason why.

 

Nasa second floor ng sari-sari store ang bahay ni Aling Vicky. May stairs sa bandang tabi ng tindahan na may padlock, ‘dun ang entrance.

 

Bago sila umakyat ni Jongin, kumuha muna ang hubad ng isang packet ng Yakult. Putrages, anong gagawin mo dyan Jungen?!? Gusto niyang itanong pero at the same time--natatakot siyang tanungin, kaya pinabayaan na lang niya.

 

Ngayon, pinapanood niyang i-unlock ni Jongin ang padlock. Grabe, beshy. Kahit pagsusi niya sa padlock, ansarap pa rin.

 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang pintuan with suggestive gaze. “Una ka?”

 

Nako, alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit. “Okay!”

 

Napaka-enthusiastic. Halos tumalon siya ng simulan ang unang hakbang.

 

If there’s anything Kyungsoo is proud of, it’s his ass.

 

Tulad ni Jongin na GGSS sa buong pagkatao at sarili, feel na feel din ni Kyungsoo ang talented, round, and malusog niyang Pwet. Kaya nga siya palaging nagPi-Pilates at shorts. When you have Assets, flaunt ‘em, diba?

 

Tulad ngayon. Ngayon na ngayon ang perfect timing. At thankful si Kyungsoo sa past selves niya for taking such good care of his nice, fat ass.

 

Inartehan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-arch sa likod niya. Talagang linabas niya pwet niya. Sa sobrang labas, magugulat ka na lang kung hindi mangudngod ni Jongin mukha niya dyan.

 

Binounce rin ni Kyungsoo ang ass cheeks niya sa bawat step paakyat. Ever so slightly lang. Not enough para isipin ni Jongin na sinasadya niya (kahit totoo).

 

Sabay ng pag-arch at pag-bounce, linagyan ni Kyungsoo ng kembot para sa tamang timpla. Arch, bounce, and kembot. These were the three ingredients chosen to create the perfect little landi. Kulang na lang ang Chemical X ni Professor Jongin sa pagitan ng hita niya :(

 

Hindi naman sobrang taas ng hagdan, kaya nakarating sila kaagad sa second floor.

 

At grabe, sobrang inet. Parang oven, kaya dumiretso kaagad si Jongin sa sala para i-on ang electric fan. Agad niyang linagay on rotate at tinapat katawan niya para mahanginan.

 

...Shet. Napahawak sa dibdib si Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin, nakapikit. Nakatutok hubad na upper torso sa tapat ng electric fan. Nagshashake ulit ng Yakult bago buksan na parang nagjajakol. Tangena, kelan ba titigilan ni Jungen ang pang-aabuso ng mga inosenteng bote ng Yakult??

 

Tinanggal niya ang lid wrapper ng isang bote. Binulsa niya ito sabay tungga. Uhaw na uhaw si gago pero may nakatakas na isang droplet (At this point, alam na ni Kyungsoo na sadya lahat ng ginagawa niya) na tinahak ang same route ng very first Yakult ancestor niya. Down Jongin’s sharp jaw line, a steady, thin strip on the expanse of his stupid thick neck, grazing his Adam’s Apple, leaving a pale white trail until the dip of his collarbone.

 

Tangina, Jongin, padila. Ang sarap siguro magpaampon kay Robin, Bela, at Daniel para maging Padilla na rin last name. Shet, Jongin, PADILA.

 

Napa-”Ahhh--” si Jongin pagtapos maubos ang Yakult. Puta, ilang Yakult nauubos ng lalaking ‘to sa isang araw?? May isang bansa ng lactobacillus casei na siguro sa katawan niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, pahangin ka rin.”

 

Shet, ayan na. Lumapit si Kyungsoo. Pinatayo siya ni Jongin sa harap niya, para si Kyungsoo ang nasa pagitan ng katawan niya at buga ng electric fan.

 

Unlike Jongin, hindi sinasadya ni Kyungsoo lahat ng action niya. Hindi niya napigilan ang long, dragging, “ _Yeeeessss---_ ” na lumabas sa kanya ng finally malamigan. Kasi nga mainit. Pero mukhang may natuwang nakaisip ng iba…

 

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Steady ang pagmasahe niya. Dyan pa lang, alam na kagad ni Kyungsoo na magaling siya sa paggalaw ng kamay niya. Pano pa kaya yung hagod ng hips niya--

 

Linapit ni Jongin ang labi niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Mainit ang bulong niya at puno ng masamang balak.

 

“Ang sikip naman niyang suot mo. Ang init-init pa naman... Tulungan na kitang maghubad, gusto mo?”

 

Shet… Eto na mga, sis. Wala ng talikuran ‘to!!

 

Imbis na sumagot, pinush out ni Kyungsoo ang pwet niya hanggang may matamaan na half hard na nakaumbok mula sa Cavs basket shorts. Diniin niya ang balakang niya paakyat-baba hanggang mapamura si Jongin ng mababa at malutong na “ _Putangina…_ ”

 

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Jongin. Pinasok ni Jongin ang kaliwang kamay sa masikip na crop top ni Kyungsoo para pisilin ang utong niya. Ang lakas ng ungol ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalo niyang diniin ang pag-grind sa galit na titi ni Jongin, at mas lalo naman siyang hinipuan ito. Agad siyang pinawisan kahit ang lakas ng electric fan sa harap niya.

 

Bukas ang bibig ni Jongin sa batok niya. Panay ang higop sa maputing balat ni Kyungsoo. Nanlalambot ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo sa bawat malaswang tunog, at sa hininga ni Jongin na umaabot sa tenga niya kapag dinidilaan ang leeg niya.

 

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto, basang-basa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ng pawis, kundi sa kakadila ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

Nakaabot sila sa isang dingding at naging awkward ang position kaya hinarap muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo bago buhatin gamit braso niya.

 

Automatically, bumalot ang legs ni Kyungsoo sa bewang ni Jongin at umangkas sa kanya. Sakto ang tama ng pwet niya sa nagbabagang giant bulge. Mukhang napansin rin ni Jongin dahil kitang-kita sa mukha niya na ready na siya lumamon.

 

Somewhere along the way, nababa na niya siguro ang packet ng Yakult dahil gigil na gigil na siya sa pagmamasa ng pwet ni Kyungsoo na parang panadero sa Goldilocks. Eto talagang si Jongin, mahilig sa pwet. Napansin na rin ni Kyungsoo ‘yan noon pa. Iba kasi ‘yung tingin sa kanya ‘pag nagsusuot siya ng mga ganitong shorts--

 

“Shit, ang laki ng pwet mo.” At ayan na nga.

 

Hinipo ni Jongin ng matindi ang pwet ni Kyungsoo sa magkabilang palad niya. Binaon niya ang mga kuko niya hanggang mag-iwan ng mga marka, kahit makapal yung tela. Hinanap ng mga labi niya ang lips ni Kyungsoo at nang magtama, maigi niyang inalaga ang paghalik sa kanya.

 

Tangina, ang sweet makipag-momol ni gago. Akalain mo??

 

Unti-unting inakyat ni Jongin ang kanang kamay niya--this time para hubarin ang form-fitting crop top na suot ni Kyungsoo. Pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang momol para itaas ang kamay, at tuluyang kinalimutan na ang crop top paglanding niya sa floor.

 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, ang ganda mo…”

 

Pinababa ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa curve ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. Mula balikat hanggang bewang na payat--”Dito kita hahawakan,” Hanggang balakang na malapad--”Pag tinitira na kita dito.”

 

Tiningnan naman ni Kyungsoo up close and personal ang eight-pack na matagal na niyang hinangad haplusin, ang mga brasong winish niya na sana ma-brush lang niya kahit once na ngayon ay kapit-kapit niya for dear life.

 

“Shit, Soo. ‘Dun muna tayo sa kwarto ko. Baka umuwi si Tita.”

 

Nagpanic ng onti si Kyungsoo ng magsimulang maglakad si Jongin. Hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa leeg na mataba na makapal na pawis na masarap ni Jongin, at legs sa bewang niya. Pero parang walang kaproble-problema si Jongin sa paggalaw. Either sobrang gaan lang ni Kyungsoo, or sobrang fit lang ni Jongin… or BOTH.

 

Una, pinulot ni Jongin ang crop top ni Kyungsoo (2 points), pagkatapos yung Yakult niya (2 points), bago lakarin ang sala hanggang kitchen hanggang dining room hanggang kwarto niya without faltering his pace (3 points!!)

 

Pagkatapos niyang isara ang pinto, ilagay ang Yakult sa bedside table, at i-on ang aircon gamit isang kamay lang (Oh my god, sis.. Pwede ba ang four points sa basketball??), halos ibalibag na niya sa kamay si Kyungsoo sa sobrang pagod.

 

Malambot ang kama ni Jongin. Ang bango ng kumot, ang bango ng unan. Amoy Jongin lahat.

 

Napapikit si Kyungsoo bago ilapat ang ilong sa kobrekama at huminga ng malalim. Grabe, sis. Drugs.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo umupo si Jongin sa kama. Pagbukas ng mata niya, nakaposition na siya sa bandang legs niya. Binaba niya ang isang kamay niya sa shorts itaas ng titi ni Kyungsoo at nagsimulang hipu-hipuin ito.

 

Tangina ‘tong si Jongin, dalawa ang hilig. Uminom ng Yakult ng malaswa, at mag-massage ng mag-massage. ‘Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong trip nito pero shet.. Shet, ang _sarap_.

 

“ _Ahhh---!! Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh--!_ ” Isang bagay na nadiscover ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Tumataas pala ang boses niya pag nasasarapan, at mukhang gustong-gusto ‘yun ni Jongin kaya mas lalo niyang ginagalingan ang paghipo niya.

 

Ang techique ni Jongin-- hindi niya ginagamit strength ng buong kamay niya. Parang dinidiin niya lang, pinapadaan sa taas ng tite ni Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya hinahawakan ng buo. At ‘yun ang pinaka nakaka-frustrate sa lahat.

 

“Jongin, ano ba ‘yan!” Angal ni Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang iangat ang hips niya, pero pinigilan siya bago siya makagalaw. “Jongiiiin!”

 

“Shhh--” Buti nakinig naman si Jongin. Ngayon, dalawang kamay naman ang ginamit niya paghawak kay Kyungsoo. Tinrace niya ang outline ng titi ni Kyungsoo, pero never niyang jinakol fully. Pinanood niya ng mabuti ang pagpula ng buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Isa ‘yan sa gusto ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Sobrang dali niyang mamula. Konting init, konting tukso, konting hiya--namumula. Pano pa kaya kapag nasarapan? Pupula rin kaya titi niya?

 

“Kyungsoo, ang cute mo,” bulong ni Jongin. Linabas niya ang ulo ng titi ni Kyungsoo mula sa leg hole ng baby blue shorts na inangat niya hanggang crotch area.

 

“Kita mo, o?” Ngiti ni Jongin. Ginuhitan niya ang slit ng umiiyak na namumulang cockhead ni Kyungsoo. “Ang cute-cute mo.”

 

Linabas niya ang buong tite at namangha. Linayo ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya at tinago ang mukha sa unan. Nanlambot ang puso ni Jongin dahil narealize niyang… kasya ang buong tite ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya.

 

Pagbalot ng kamao, walang lumalabas. Kahit pinakatuktok ng titi niya, hindi abot.

 

“Ang liit mo lang pala…” Hinga ni Jongin. “Ang liit mo lang kumpara sa ‘kin...”

 

“ _Euuughhh… Jongiiiin…._ ” Nagsimulang lumuha si Kyungsoo sa sobrang hiya. Matagal na niyang tinatago ‘yan. Mula ng bata siya, never ng lumaki titi niya. Sobrang insecurity niya ‘yan kaya never siyang nag-boyfriend ng kahit sino. Ngayon niya lang talaga naramdaman na pwede siyang maging komportable sa harap ng ibang tao.

 

At mukhang tama nga ang desisyon niya. Dahil dahan-dahang pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luhang bumababa ng pisngi niya sabay ng “Shhh…” ng labi niyang nakapress sa pisnging pula ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Maganda, okay. Lahat. Buong katawan mo maganda, Kyungsoo. Walang pangit. Wala akong mahanap. Hinding-hindi ako makakahanap ng pangit sa katawan mo dahil gusto ko lahat. Maganda lahat. Gusto kita.”

 

Binaba ni Jongin ang labi niya para halikan ang collarbone, nipples, tyan na malambot, hanggang ilalim ng pusod ni Kyungsoo. Hinubad niya ang shorts ni Kyungsoo at binalot ang kamay niya sa titi nito. Jinakol niya ng ilang beses bago ipasok sa bibig niya. Kasya lahat. Hindi pa abot sa dulo ng lalamunan niya.

 

Si Kyungsoo naman, angat na angat ang ulo sa unan ni Jongin. Malakas pa rin ang pag-uungol niya at walang tigil na pagsabunot sa lalaki.

 

Mainam na hinigop ni Jongin ang titi ni Kyungsoo. Sa bawat baba ng labi niya ay sinigurado niyang mahigpit ang lapat ng labi at dila niya sa ikli ng titing chinuchupa niya. Bawat dinig niya matining na mga “ _Ahhh---!_ !” at “ _Shiiiitt-!!_ ” ni Kyungsoo ay mas nagaganahan siya.

 

Nang maramdaman niyang malapit na si Kyungsoo ay biglang niyang tinigil. Pinanood niya habang nakaupo sa pagitan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-iyak at pag-nginig nito. Kitang-kita ang pagkapula ng ilong niya, pisngi niya. Ramdam din ang tinding pagkabitin sa paghikbi niya ng “Jongin, bakit ‘yun lang?!”

 

Kaya naman ay lumapit na muli si Jongin. Ngayon, tinanggal naman niya ang sariling shorts niya. Linabas niya ang bote ng lube na nasa bulsa. (Kailan niya linagay ‘yan dyan?? Some things will always remain a mystery.) At hindi na siya nag-aksaya ng oras pa.

 

In-eyeball ni Kyungsoo ang higanteng titeng ni Jongin na pinapaliguan ng lube sa harapan niya.

 

Putangina, mga sis… ang LAKI.

 

Pucha, tama nga si Jongin. Siguro yung linaki niya kay Kyungsoo, mga three times?? Sigurado si Kyungsoo na kahit hawakan niya ng dalawang kamay ‘yan na magkapatong--lalabas pa rin kalahati ng ulo niya.

 

At hindi lang ‘yun--napaka _kapal_ din--!!

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo ng angatan siya ng kilay ni Jongin. Naglagay siya ng three wet fingers sa thigh ni Kyungsoo at nag-tap thrice. “Dapa ka, babe.”

 

Ay, oo nga pala--hindi pa nakikita ni Jongin ang surprise…

 

Nagtago ng ngiti si Kyungsoo at agad na utos ng may ari ng malaking tite sa likod niya. Hinintay niya ang golden reaction at na-delight ng makarinig ng genuine, galit na “ _Pu--tangina_ …”

 

Isa pa sa preparation ni Kyungsoo--buttplug.

 

Inasikaso niyang linisin at i-stretch ang sarili. For the grand finale, naglagay pa siya ng buttplug para alam ni Jongin na pinlano niya at ready siya sa lahat ng pangyayari today.

 

“Shit, Kyungsoo. Buttplug ba ‘yan?” Yes, Daddy. It is.

 

Pinagdamutan ni Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo at nanggigil ulit. Pinaulanan niya ng sampal. Lima bawat pisngi. Minasahe niya para mawala ang hapdi pero panay ang mura niya. Rinig na rinig kahit naka-grit ngipin niya.

 

Maya-maya, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na lumuwag ang pwet niya. Pinasok ni Jongin ang thumb niya habang binubuka ng kaliwang kamay niya ang malambot na balat ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Putangina, kasya ba ko dito? Ang liit-liit mo, shit. Kahit naka-buttplug ka na, shit…”

 

Tinama ni Jongin paulit-ulit ang madulas na titi niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Pinapasok-pasok niya ng onti yung ulo pero hanggang dun lang parati.

 

"Tangina, galet na galet na titi ko, gusto ng bumangas sa malaking pwet mo."

 

“Jongin, ‘pag hindi mo pa pinasok putangina k--”

 

Biglang hinagod ni Jongin paloob kalahati ng makapal na titi niya. Kumagat sa unan si Kyungsoo sa sakit na biglang naramdaman. Hinaplos-haplos naman ni Jongin ang balakang niya para pakalmahin siya kahit papano. Pagtapos mag-okay ni Kyungsoo, pinasok na niya lahat ng matigas na titi niya.

 

Sobrang sikip. Sobrang higpit. Hirap na hirap si Jongin na hindi gumalaw kasi libog na libog siya kakaisip na naipasok niya buong laki niya sa maliit, pero matabang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang ginusto pa kundi kayurin ‘tong pwet na ‘to hanggang labasan siya.

 

Si Kyungsoo naman, hirap na hirap din. Sinusubukan niyang huminga ng malalim para mag-relax ang pwet niya. Ang sakit-sakit kasi. Parang masisira na butas niya--

 

\--Pero, shit. Ang _sarap_ din.

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang hingang malamin, nagsalita na siya. “Okay na, Jongin. Galaw ka na.”

 

Sabay silang dumaing ng ilabas ni Jongin ang sarili niya, at ibalik ulit. Mabagal ang sinimulan niyang pace. Steady. At firm ang hawak niya sa balakang ni Kyungsoo. Maya-maya ay binago niya ang posisyon nila. Inangat niya ng onti ang pwet ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pagpasok niya ulit at nagpatuloy ng pagkakantot, napatigil na lang siya ng biglang lumakas ang ungol ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Masarap?” Pinasok ni Jongin ang titi niya hanggang tumama bayag niya sa balat ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo?”

 

“Oo!! Oo!! _Gusto ko dyan--auuughh_!!”

 

Ngumisi si Jongin sa sarili at nagsimula ng kantutin ng mabilis ang matumbok na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Nahanap na niya ang sweet spot nito, at wala na siyang balak pakawalan siya.

 

Maingay ang creak ng kama. Malakas din ang tama ng headboard sa dingding (na sure si Kyungsoo ay maririnig rin ni Aling Vicky, kung nandito man siya). Hindi na rin nagpipigil ng pag-iingay ang dalawa dahil panay ang hiyaw ni Kyungsoo sabay ng pagmumura at dirty talk ni Jongin.

 

“Ang sarap mo, Kyungsoo. _Tangina_ \--kasya pala titi ko sa loob mo?? Puta, ang sikip mo--”

 

Basang-basa na ang unang ni Jongin dahil sa luha at laway ni Kyungsoo na nagsama kaka-react niya sa galing ng pagtira sa pwet niya. Ramdam na naman niyang dumapo labi ni Jongin sa bandang likod niya. Puta, ilan na kaya ang tsikinining biniyaya sa kanya ng God of Sex sa likod niya.

 

At ayun na ang nagdala sa kanya. Ang pag-imagine ng likod niyang punong-puno ng tsikinini ni Jongin, sabay ng mga bastos na mga tunog galing sa pagsama nila, sa kama, at sa bibig ni Jongin, at ang masarap na dulas labas-pasok ng pwet niya--ang nagpalabas ng tuluyan kay Kyungsoo.

 

Namuti ang paningin niya. Nawalan siya ng abilidad makasalita ng basain ang kumot ni Jongin ng tamod niya.

 

Pero hindi tumitigil si Jongin. Mas lalo pa niyang binilisan.

 

“Shit, Kyungsoo. Pwede ko ba iputok sa loob?” Hingal na hingal si Jongin, at hindi pa rin bumababa mula sa kasiyahan si Kyungsoo kaya hindi na niya alam ang sinagot niya.

 

Linabas ni Jongin ang titi niya at tinutok ang magang ulo sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Jinakol niya ng mabilis ang sarili at pinwesto ang tuktok ng ulo sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Ilang hagod pa ay linabasan na siya.

 

Pinutok niya lahat ng tamod sa loob. Karamihan naman ay pumasok, pero tumalsik ang iba paglabas kaya nagkalat sa paligid ng pwet ni Kyungsoo.

 

Binitawan ni Jongin ang titi niya at binaon ulit ito sa loob ng init ni Kyungsoo para itulak paloob lahat ng tamod niya. Puta, ang sarap talaga ng pwet na ‘to. Kumayod siya ng ilong beses pa. Puta, sa kanya lang ‘to. Siya lang ang nakakantot sa pwet na ‘to.  

 

Nag-pull out si Jongin at pinanood na tumulo palabas ang tamod niya. Shit’s beautiful. No pun intended.

 

Pagkatapos niyang ibalik ang buttplug ni Kyungsoo, nag-collapse na siya sa tabi nito at naghabol ng hininga. Pagod na pagod na siya at basang-basa na ng pawis. Nakatingin lang siya sa ceiling at malapit na sanang maantok ng magising siya ng pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lumingon si Jongin sa kanya at kinilig sa ganda ng katabi niyang nakatingin sa bedside table.

 

Hahalikan na niya sana pero inunahan na siya sa last line:

 

“Okay ka ba tiyan?”

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every day okay dapat, mga siz.  
> Thank you for reading❤️
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai) / [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)


End file.
